Charles Horvath
Charles Horvath' '(1920 - 1978) Stuntman Film Deaths *''Cave Of Outlaws ''(1951) [Job Delancey]: Grappling with Macdonald Carey in the cave whilst his brother James Van Horn tries to get a bead on Carey. At the last moment Carey swings Horvath round and he gets shot in the back. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Man Behind The Gun ''(1953) [Buckley]: He and a companion are offered flagons of beer by Robert Cabal, as they turn away Cabal draws 2 knives and stabs them both in the back. (Thanks to Brian) *''Vera Cruz'' (1954) [Reno]: Shot off his horse by a peasant soldier when they ambush the column in the narrow walled street of a village. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Conqueror (1956'') [Tartar guard]: Having killed one escaping prisoner William Conrad, he is killed in a swordfight by the second, Pedro Armendáriz. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Gunfight At Dodge City ''(1959) [Sgt Ernie King]: Having accidentally shot Kasey Rogers, he is then shot dead by Joel McCrea. (Thanks to Brian) *''Seven Ways From Sundown ''(1960) [Jake Hanley]: Shot dead by Barry Sullivan as he and his gang, Don Happy, Dean Smith and Bob Terhune confront Sullivan and Audie Murphy out on the plains and are all killed. (Thanks to Brian) *''Spartacus ''(1960) [Slave Leader]: One of the last 4 slaves who are unshackled from Kirk Douglas and Tony Curtis and dragged away to be crucified. (Thanks to Brian) *''Posse From Hell ''(1961) [Hash]: Having been shot in the neck by John Saxon, he staggers to the farmhouse, forces open a door and threatens Zohra Lampert, who guns him down. (Thanks to Brian). *''Showdown (1963)'' [Hebron]: Searching through the reeds on a riverbank looking to kill Audie Murphy, who is hiding in the water, he is killed when Murphy gets a clear shot at him. (Thanks to Brian). *''Bullet For A Badman ''(1964) [Apache brave]: Throws his spear at Audie Murphy during the shootout in the canyon, misses, and after they fight Murphy picks it up stabs him in the chest. (Thanks to Brian). TV Deaths * Peter Gunn: The Man with the ScarPeter Gunn (1958 series)(1958) '[''Julio Fezzano]: Shot during a shoot-out by Craig Stevens at the top of a stairwell which he falls down; even after Joan Taylor had shouted a warning to him. *Black Saddle: End Of The Line (1960)' [''Shimp]: Shot by Peter Breck inside the hotel during the finale shootout. (Thanks to Brian) * The Westerner: JeffThe Westerner (1960 series)(1960)' [Crow]: Shot with a rifle in the saloon by Brian Keith after shooting at him with a shotgun. (Thanks to Brian) * The Man From U.N.C.L.E.: The Bat Cave AffairThe Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964 series)(1966) [Servant]: Shot by Robert Vaughn as he goes menacingly towards him to protect his master Martin Landau. (Thanks to Brian) *Cimarron Strip: The Legend Of Jud Starr'' (1967)' [''Hangman]: He is about to hang Darren McGavin when McGavin's gang come riding into town to free him and one of them shoots Horvath and we see him lying on the scaffold. (Thanks to Brian) *''Cimarron Strip: The Greeners'' (1967) [Homer]: Shot outside the cabin by Stuart Whitman after Dan Ferrone pushes him out the door. (Thanks to Brian) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:American actors and actresses Category:1920 Births Category:1978 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Killed by Same Performer